Quand Gabriel rencontre Sam
by marianclea
Summary: UA. DESTIEL et léger SABRIEL. Le titre parle de lui-même mais tout se joue sous le regard de Dean et de Castiel. Laissez-vous tenter.


**« Quand Gabriel rencontre Sam… »**

* * *

**Ce one shot est né d'une conversation avec une amie très à l'aise avec le "sabriel", couple formé par Samuel Winchester et l'Archange Gabriel de la série Supernatural. **

**Autant je suis à l'aise pour écrire du destiel, autant le sabriel m'a beaucoup perturbé. Je me suis quand même essayée au genre car je ne voulais pas faire l'impasse sur un tel couple. Maintenant c'est clair que je n'en écrirai pas d'autre. **

**Ceci est donc une première et unique pour moi. Je ne vous cacherai pas que je suis assez surprise du résultat. C'est un très léger Sabriel. La Destiel que je suis n'ayant pu résister à développer l'histoire du point de vue de Dean et de Castiel. **

**J'ai emprunté le titre à un film culte des années 80.**

**Disclaimer :** L**es personnages appartiennent à leur créateur E. KRIPKE et à la CW. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. **

**Format : One shot. Univers Alternatif.**

**Rating : K+/T. **

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel et Sam/Gabriel **

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Lawrence, Texas – Mercredi 15 juin. 18 heures. **

Dean Winchester était sur le chemin du retour lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha par habitude et se lança dans la conversation. Tout en continuant de manœuvrer son p'tit bébé dans la file de voitures quasi à l'arrêt, il écoutait ce que son interlocuteur lui disait, un sourire de plus en plus large éclairant les traits de son visage. Il raccrocha sur un dernier « Ok. A vendredi » et poursuivit sa route, la musique de Metallica poussée à fond.

Maintenant il avait plus que hâte d'être chez lui et d'apprendre la nouvelle à Castiel.

Deux ans que lui et son petit ami s'étaient rencontrés. Deux ans qu'ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour. Deux ans qu'ils partageaient tout : leurs rêves, leurs peurs, leurs désirs, leur maison.

Son ami appartenait à la classe aisée de Lawrence. Il était issu d'une fratrie nombreuse et éparpillée aux quatre coins des Etats-Unis et certains étaient même des résidents privilégiés de la Maison Blanche. Pourtant son ange comme il aimait à l'appeler n'occupait qu'un simple poste de conseiller juridique dans un cabinet d'avocats dont les bénéfices étaient rares leurs principaux clients étant des victimes de préjudices physiques qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se faire assister par un avocat réclamant des milliers de dollars pour un simple entretien.

Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé bien sûr pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise mais il savait que sa famille n'appréciait pas ce choix d'orientation professionnelle. Pourquoi se contenter de si misérables salaires lorsqu'on sort major de l'Université de Yale et que tous les cabinets s'arrachent déjà votre venue ?

Lui-même était étonné de ce choix. Il connaissait son parcours, les choix de vie qu'il avait du faire pour aboutir à ce résultat inespéré.

Il n'avait rien à offrir à Cas si ce n'est ses sentiments. Sentiments réciproques et partagés qui les empêchaient de se séparer trop longtemps sans souffrir le martyr. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre ce qui le liait à Cas.

Il avait bien tenté à leur rencontre de se soustraire à cette attirance se vautrant dans la boisson et le sexe mais rien n'y avait fait. A leur seconde entrevue, il s'était irrémédiablement perdu dans ce regard céruléen et ce corps digne d'un Dieu grec. Il s'était laissé prendre dans les filets de la passion bien qu'il n'ait jamais été gay de sa vie. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, il était juste « Cassexuel ».

Lui était mécanicien. C'était sa passion plus que son métier. Sa seule famille se composait de son frère Samuel, son cadet, et de Bobby qu'il considérait comme un père de substitution. Bobby qui les avait recueillis lorsque le drame était arrivé vingt ans plus tôt.

Pendant des années, il avait fait en sorte de protéger son petit frère des mauvaises surprises de la vie. Il avait connu des heures sombres plongeant parfois dans le gouffre de l'ivresse, délaissant l'école pour s'encanailler. Mais il l'avait élevé tant bien que mal, bien aidé en cela par le soutien inattendu de Bobby Singer, un vieil ami de leur famille. Il sourit en repensant à toutes ces heures supplémentaires qu'il avait faites dans le premier garage dans lequel il bossait, le second boulot de coursier qu'il avait pris pour combler les manques.

Et aujourd'hui la récompense de tous ses sacrifices était à portée de main : Samuel venait d'obtenir son diplôme de chirurgien et un poste prestigieux dans un grand hôpital de New York lui avait été proposé au vu de l'excellence de son cursus universitaire en tant qu'interne.

Pour la première fois, il décompressa vraiment. Les dettes s'éloignaient enfin. Plus de crédit. Plus d'emprunt à la banque. Plus de justificatifs à fournir. Moins d'heures à travailler. Plus de temps auprès de Cas. Moins de cauchemars. Que du bonheur à venir.

Il réalisa qu'il était arrivé à destination lorsqu'il dépassa la demeure des Mac Alistair. Il mit son clignotant et ralentit pour se garer doucement derrière la voiture de Castiel, une corvette noire. Se saisissant de ses affaires sales, il ferma la portière et se dirigea à grands pas vers la maison. Sa maison. Leur maison.

Il avait grimpé les quelques marches du perron et ouvert la porte à la volée en hélant Castiel depuis l'entrée.

- Cas, t'es où ? demanda-t-il trop impatient d'apprendre l'heureuse nouvelle à son amant.

- Dans la cuisine, Dean… lui répondit ce dernier.

Se guidant au son de sa voix grave qui lui donnait d'ores et déjà des envies pas du tout catholiques, il prit la direction de la pièce préférée de cette maison. Il entra et se colla littéralement à Castiel l'empêchant de se défiler et de lui refuser le baiser de bienvenue. Il lui arracha un baiser langoureux et brûlant auquel son amant répondit sans se faire prier, glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure courte. Lui-même n'était pas en reste, à la découverte de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui dans un désir et plaisir toujours renouvelé.

Ils s'enhardissaient dans leur effusion, gémissants et inconscients du monde autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent interrompus par un « Vous gênez pas pour moi surtout, hein ! ».

Dean stoppa net son baiser fougueux dans le cou à découvert de son amant et ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches de Castiel. Il ouvrit les yeux et les porta noirs de colère vers celui qui avait osé les couper ainsi dans un moment d'intimité.

Lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité du fauteur de troubles, il se détourna et replongea son nez dans le corps chaud contre lui et maugréa à la seule attention de Castiel :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là LUI ?

- Dean... Gabriel est mon frère je te rappelle… lui souffla tendrement son amant.

- Je le sais. J'ai pas oublié crois-moi !... lançant un regard furieux au petit bonhomme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux mordorés qui le fixait d'un air narquois, appuyé contre le meuble bas de la cuisine.

Il n'aimait pas Gabriel Novak.

Ce n'était pas un mauvais gars mais à chaque fois qu'il était là, les embrouilles n'étaient pas loin. La dernière catastrophe en date avait failli lui coûter cher, très cher. Il avait d'ailleurs été à deux doigts de le tuer, au sens propre du terme. Si son ange n'était pas intervenu, Gabriel aurait purement et simplement disparu de la circulation.

Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait eu le malheur de l'autoriser à monter dans sa pièce de collection, sa Chevrolet Impala de 1967, son bébé. Même Castiel ne prenait pas le risque de la conduire par craine des représailles. Mais sur son insistance, comprendre son regard doux et son penchement de tête appropriés, il avait cédé. Il ne lui refusait jamais rien et il savait qu'il devait faire un effort auprès de sa « belle-famille ».

Alors il avait laissé Gabriel monter et observer à loisir le contenu de sa voiture lorsque par inadvertance cet abruti avait abaissé le frein à main. Le terrain étant en pente, Gabriel inattentif car penché sur la boîte à gants n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que le roulis lui indique que quelque chose clochait et lui... Lui était trop occupé à explorer le fond de la bouche de Castiel pour s'être aperçu de quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut son ange qui percuta lorsqu'il vit la voiture passer sous ses yeux mi-clos. Il s'écarta vivement de lui et se mit à courir après l'Impala hurlant à son frère de remonter le frein à main pour stopper le véhicule avant de causer un dommage à qui que ce soit.

Une chance pour eux, aucun véhicule ni aucun enfant n'était présent dans les parages lorsque cela se produisit. Enfin la chance, c'était une question de point de vue, la voiture n'était pas allée bien loin certes mais elle avait eu le temps d'emboutir la bouche d'incendie située sur le trottoir en contrebas. Lorsqu'il avait avisé d'un regard les dégâts probables, Dean s'était mortifié. Il avait dépassé Castiel pour sortir lui-même Gabriel de son bébé. Il l'avait tiré par le jean et l'avait coincé contre le capot de sa voiture prêt à lui faire « bouffer ses couilles », le poing déjà en l'air pour lui marteler ses propos avec davantage de force.

Heureusement pour son frère, Castiel savait comment calmer la fureur de Dean d'un simple geste, d'un simple mot, d'un simple regard. Il avait suffi qu'il pose sa main sur son poing pour savoir qu'il n'irait jamais au bout de son geste. Il avait regardé le visage de la demie portion face à lui et avait détourné son regard enragé vers celui de son amant. Il ne voulait pas s'adresser à l'autre avorton sous peine de prendre le risque de l'écarteler vivant. Il avait été clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir s'approcher de son bébé et si possible de ne plus se pointer chez lui à l'avenir si il voulait rester en vie.

Suite à sa tirade, il était monté dans sa voiture écorchée vive et il l'avait déplacée sur le trottoir d'en face. Il avait appelé Bobby et était parti. Il était rentré tard et éméché cette nuit là. Depuis il n'avait pas revu Gabriel. Jusqu'à ce jour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut cette fois-ci ? Je peux lui prêter la trottinette du p'tit Ben s'il veut s'essayer à un nouveau moyen de transport !... proposa-t-il sur un ton acide.

- Dean, cela suffit... lui répondit vertement son ange en se détachant brusquement de son corps et en le foudroyant du regard. Je sais que ta voiture a été abîmée mais elle est en parfait état de marche donc tu vas bien gentiment remiser ta colère mal placée. Gabe est mon frère. Je suis ici chez moi Dean. Si cela ne te plaît pas, tu pars faire un tour. Je t'appelle quand il est reparti.

- Tu…. Bafouilla-t-il.

- Ainsi c'est mon frère qui porte la culotte, j'y croyais plus… les coupa Gabriel s'attirant la foudre de leurs regards respectifs.

- Gabe !

- Toi, ta gueule, l'avorton !

- Hey les mecs, on se calme. Okay ? C'est de l'humour. Ah vraiment vous étiez fait pour vous aimer vous deux !… poursuivit Gabriel imperturbable.

Dean et Castiel s'entre regardèrent dans un silence pesant. Chacun semblant examiner le pour et le contre des paroles échangées.

Le regard troublé, Castiel observait Dean et se prit à espérer que son amant ferait un effort avec son frère. Il savait les torts de Gabriel. Ses blagues et son humour parfois limite, parfois scabreux, il les supportait depuis sa naissance, il ne s'en préoccupait plus, il vivait avec. Pour Dean il était difficile d'appréhender un tel être que son frère qui n'en faisait finalement qu'à sa tête. Mais il ne cèderait pas. Gabriel était l'un des rares membres de sa famille à venir le visiter et cela le touchait davantage qu'il ne le montrait. Il souffrait de l'omerta de sa famille sur sa vie, sur son couple. Il défendrait donc bec et ongles ce petit bonus.

Dean regardait avec attention son ange, son Cas. Il savait ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il le lisait si clairement dans les yeux cristallins de son amant. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Et la douleur qu'il percevait de Cas, celle qu'il éprouvait à travers l'absence de sa famille auprès de lui, il la comprenait. Cela le rendait furieux contre cette fratrie égocentrique. Lui avait toujours eu Sam mais Cas… Cas, lui, avait toujours du se débrouiller seul, abandonné par et dans cette fratrie. Quelque part, il l'aimait aussi pour cela. Pour s'être toujours battu seul contre tous. Alors une fois encore, par amour, il accepterait de faire un effort. Ok, un immense effort.

Il porta son regard sur les lèvres de son amant et réalisa quelque chose. Maintenant qu'il y pensait Castiel ne souriait que rarement ces derniers temps et là il était presque sûr de l'avoir vu avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Et ce sourire c'était Gabriel qui le lui avait apporté. Nul autre.

Il rompit l'échange visuel, son plan d'action activé et déjà certain que la suite qu'il donnerait à cette conversation comblerait de joie Castiel. Il se tourna à demi vers Gabriel et balança :

- Ok. Alors on va passer un accord tous les deux. Je ne t'aime pas c'est un fait mais tu es la seule famille de mon ange qui ait l'air de se soucier un minimum de lui. Il a besoin de te voir donc…

- Ecoute Dean je me moque que tu m'aimes ou pas. Ce qui m'intéresse est le bonheur de mon p'tit frère et il semble que tu lui apportes ceci et beaucoup plus encore. Alors peu m'importe le reste. Tu peux me haïr autant que tu le veux, je viendrai aussi souvent que je le jugerai nécessaire, que tu sois ou non présent… le toisa Gabriel.

- Pousse pas le bouchon trop loin non plus…. Le contra-t-il.

Castiel les interrompit sentant déjà venir un nouveau point de discorde :

- Dean, tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose d'important en arrivant, non ?

-Ouais. Une excellente nouvelle… lui répondit-il conscient de la manœuvre de son amant. Sam arrive vendredi soir. Il veut te voir, il a des questions à te poser sur un contrat de travail qui vient de lui être offert à New York. Il veut être sûr de ne pas se faire arnaquer.

-Oh… Mais Dean, le droit du travail n'est pas mon domaine d'expertise, tu le sais bien... s'inquiéta Castiel. Je ne voudrai pas passer à côté de quelque chose. Combien de temps reste-t-il ici ? ajouta-t-il se mordillant les lèvres.

- Cas… Ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Tu regardes les petites lignes en bas et si tu as un doute tu demandes à un de tes confrères. Putain, Cas, tu es un bon avocat. Le meilleur. OK ?... lui asséna-t-il plus durement. Il connaissait la faculté de Castiel à douter et se dévaloriser à tout bout de champ et il devait lui rappeler constamment son excellence.

- Dean a raison, Castiel. Tu es un brillant juriste. Tu le sais au fond de toi. Aie confiance en toi, en lui, en moi… compléta Gabriel sérieusement.

Dean se tourna surpris de l'apport de son beau-frère sur le sujet. Finalement, cette alliance pourrait s'avérer utile. Il lui adressa un léger sourire de remerciement que Gabriel lui retourna.

- Bon les amoureux ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais j'ai des belles minettes qui m'attendent au Chat Noir ce soir donc je vous abandonne. Mais je serai là vendredi soir donc prévoyez déjà un couvert supplémentaire…. Lança-t-il, tout en quittant la pièce aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes.

- Quoi ?... s'étrangla Dean alors que la porte de l'entrée claquait les laissant de nouveau seuls. Hors de question que ton frère squatte vendredi ! C'est un repas réservé à la famille !

- Et ? …. riposta Castiel fermement.

- Gabriel fait aussi partie de cette famille…. Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. Et dire qu'il allait devoir supporter ses pitreries toute la soirée. Il en tremblait d'avance. Mais quelle idée il avait encore eu… Sam, Gabriel, Cas et lui dans la même pièce. Cela allait tourner au carnage.

**XXX**

**Lawrence, Texas – Vendredi 17 juin. 19 heures**.

Dean avait posé son après-midi pour que l'arrivée de Sam se fasse dans les meilleures conditions. Il était si excité à l'idée de revoir son frère. Plus de six mois que ce dernier n'était pas venu lui rendre visite. Il savait que ses études et les examens étaient prioritaires sur tout : la famille, l'amour. Et aujourd'hui tout était enfin fini. Son frère en avait terminé avec ses longues et fastidieuses années d'études. En septembre il entrerait définitivement dans la vie active. Il était si fier de lui, de son parcours.

Il avait préparé la chambre d'ami et terminé de nettoyer et ranger la maison. Non pas que c'était le bazar, Castiel veillait à ce que tout soit en ordre. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment un homme comme lui pouvait être accro à ce point à l'ordre. Peut-être avait-il été soldat dans une vie antérieure ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Castiel s'était levé de bonne heure et avait préparé le dîner du soir, sachant qu'il serait retenu en audience une bonne partie de l'après-midi et qu'il ne serait pas dit que son jeune beau-frère mangerait un hamburger-frites du coin acheté au dernier moment par Dean. Il avait beau aimé son amant il connaissait son goût étrange et prononcé pour la « malbouffe » et lui vivant, peu de hamburgers s'invitaient à leur table même si à l'occasion il se laissait tenter et succombait au plaisir d'en partager un avec Dean. Mais pas ce soir…

Dean était au salon à regarder une émission sur les tatouages lorsqu'on avait frappé à la porte. Vif, il s'était dépêché d'ouvrir et s'apprêtait à prendre dans ses bras un grand costaud pour finalement se retrouver face à son « beau-frère » préféré du moment. L'agacement était visible sur son visage ainsi que la déception. Cela n'arrêta pas Gabriel Novak pour autant. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras, un sourire moqueur inscrit sur ses lèvres et lui souffla :

- Content de te voir aussi, mon vieux ! Hmmmm ça sent bon chez vous ! Castiel est là ?

Trop abasourdi pour répondre, il se laissa contourner et Gabriel prit ses aises en attendant calmement que son frère arrive et que Dean rentre au salon.

Sur le pas de la porte toujours ouverte, Dean scrutait l'horizon. Son frère et Castiel mettaient un temps fou à arriver. Il savait que son amant devait le prendre à la gare à 18h00. Mais à présent ils devraient être là. Bien que le trafic soit intense à cette heure, Castiel était toujours prudent et veillait au respect du code de la route. Pourtant ce silence ne lui disait rien de bon. Ses peurs renaissaient à chaque retard non programmé. Alors qu'il envisageait de leur téléphoner, il vit le véhicule de Castiel tourner à l'angle de la rue. Il descendit les marches et patienta comme il put sur le gazon.

Le moteur de la voiture n'était pas encore arrêtée que Dean avait déjà ouvert la portière passager et presque tiré son frère du véhicule. Il l'avait pris par les épaules et lui avait donné une franche accolade, un large sourire illuminant ses traits. Il était HEUREUX. Son frère était là. Sa famille était réunie.

De l'intérieur de la voiture, Castiel avait observé son amant étreindre son frère. Il comprenait Dean et son désir de vérification, son instinct de protection et il était fier de voir qu'il était quand même capable de montrer ses sentiments, son affection au moins envers une autre personne.

Il était sorti discrètement et avait rejoint son frère qu'il avait aperçu derrière la fenêtre de la salle de séjour. Dean et Sam avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls, sans tiers qui les observerait. Ils auraient beaucoup à se dire ce weekend mais il voulait qu'ils aient au moins cinq minutes de paix.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Castiel s'interrogeait sur cette curieuse soirée.

Si il s'attendait à un repas haut en couleurs voire limite dangereux pour l'intégrité physique de son frère, il en fut pour ses frais. Gabriel se tenait étonnamment bien pour un dîner en famille. Pas de vague, pas de pique assassine. Il l'avait connu beaucoup plus blagueur, plus sournois, plus mesquin.

Etrangement, la présence de Samuel Winchester semblait éteindre toute envie de jeux moqueurs sur sa vie de couple avec Dean. Mis à part qu'il fixait parfois le jeune cadet pendant de longues minutes et semblait boire chaque mot qui sortait de ses lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient été présentés dans le salon, il n'avait rien noté de particulier. Mais plus il observait son frère à la dérobée, plus son idée se précisait sur ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Une chance pour lui, Dean n'avait encore rien remarqué car si tel était le cas il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. En attendant de pouvoir le questionner plus avant, il se permit de poser la question redoutée par tout invité à une soirée entre amis :

- Et maintenant que tu as enfin du temps pour toi Sam, as-tu trouvé l'élue de ton cœur ?

- Cas… C'est de Sammy dont on parle là. Bien sûr qu'il a du se trouver une belle nana à dorloter et chérir le temps d'une nuit au moins !... le coupa Dean certain de la réponse de son cadet.

Samuel rougit sous les propos de son frère et toussa soudain mal à l'aise. Gabriel, lui, avait posé ses yeux mordorés dans les siens dans l'espoir d'une réponse à ses questions implicites. Leurs regards ne semblaient plus vouloir se quitter. Il répondit machinalement :

- Oui et non.

Dean tiqua sur la réponse :

- Hein ? Soit c'est un oui, soit c'est un non Sam ? Sam ? Putain mec t'es dans la lune là ?

Castiel ayant surpris le regard troublé de Sam sur Gabriel décida d'intervenir et de laisser le champ libre à son frère :

- Dean. Suis-moi s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi pour le reste dans la cuisine.

- Ok, j'arrive… lui répondit-il simplement, détournant son regard vers son amant.

Dans la cuisine, Castiel avait posé les assiettes sales dans l'évier et réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir tenter comme action pour que son frère parvienne à ses fins. Retenir son amant était une chose aisée en général mais ce soir il serait sans doute plus difficile à convaincre. Il allait devoir la jouer serrée ce qui était loin de lui déplaire.

Il imaginait déjà ce qu'il pourrait faire sur le meuble avec son amant pour seule compagnie lorsque la question mi ironique, mi intriguée de Dean le prit au dépourvu :

- Dis donc qu'est-ce qu'il couve ton frangin ? Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, pas une seule pique ? Il me déçoit… Ou alors je lui ai vraiment fichu la trouille de sa vie l'autre fois ?

Castiel s'appuya plus lourdement contre les rebords de l'évier et murmura tout bas :

- Je ne le pense pas, Dean. Il vient d'être foudroyé….

- Tu disais… demanda ce dernier, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Rien. Je réfléchissais tout haut... se reprit Castiel.

- Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu pour être si absorbé que tu en as oublié de couper l'eau, mon ange ?... s'amusa Dean tout en fermant le robinet et se collant au corps ferme de Castiel.

- Rien qui ne t'intéresse pour le moment, Monsieur l'empêcheur de tourner en rond !... sourit-il, se retournant et en se rapprochant habilement de son amant, enlaçant sa taille et déposant des petits baisers papillons sur le coin de sa mâchoire. Et si tu t'occupais un peu de moi. Nous nous sommes à peine vus cette semaine…

- Cas... Pas maintenant... Sam… Gabriel… Sont… Dans l'autre pièce… haleta Dean tout en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte torride dont l'abreuvait chaque baiser, chaque caresse de Cas. Il devait s'échapper au risque de le prendre ici et maintenant, sous le nez de leurs frères respectifs. Il se devait de résister quand bien même son corps brûlait de la même fièvre.

- Fous-leur un peu la paix. Je suis sûr qu'ils se passent très bien de nous et qu'ils auront de quoi s'occuper pour les nuits à venir… lui répondit Castiel poursuivant sa ligne de baisers sans réaliser la portée de ses paroles.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Dean. Il se détacha sans ménagement de Castiel, le fixa de ses yeux émeraude teinté de doute et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la pièce à vivre.

Il avait du mal comprendre. Son ange n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'avait pourtant pas bu assez de bières pour être saoul.

Son frère aimait les femmes, les jolies infirmières et ses camarades de faculté. D'accord, il avait peu de temps mais quand même, il avait du charme. C'était un Winchester, merde ! Bientôt, il se marierait et il aurait un neveu à qui il apprendrait les quatre cent coups.

Son beau-frère aussi était hétéro aux dernières nouvelles, toujours qu'il était à se vanter des coups qu'il tirait. Quoi qu'avec lui, il finissait par ne plus savoir.

Mais son frère, non son frère était un homme. Un vrai en pleine vigueur qui sautait sur tout corps féminin, tout ce qui bougeait quand il en avait l'occasion. Mentalement il hurla un « Et non non non. Impossible de les imaginer s'embrassant ou même pire… Il allait le tuer. REELLEMENT ».

Alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte, Castiel l'avait rejoint et l'avait serré dans ses bras l'empêchant de s'avancer davantage. Il essaya de se libérer en se tortillant et cria :

- Lâche-moi ! Je vais lui botter le cul si jamais il touche ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux ! Frère ou pas !

- Dean calme-toi ! Sam est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut. C'est un adulte responsable. Gabe ne lui fera jamais rien que Sam ne voudra. Je sais que tu comprends alors CALME-TOI ! Hurler ne te mènera à rien et ne changera à rien à ce qui est... s'emporta à son tour Castiel.

- Tu le savais. Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?... s'énerva Dean de plus belle en le dévisageant sidéré. Depuis quand ? Tu me déçois Cas… Je n'aurai jamais cru cela de toi !

-Dean tu vas cesser ta crise de jalousie MAINTENANT. Je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai découvert i peine une dizaine de minutes et encore ce n'est qu'une simple supposition. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de baisser d'un ton. On va retourner ensemble dans cette pièce et on avisera. D'ici là, je ne veux pas t'entendre… conclut Castiel sur un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique.

Castiel le lâcha et Dean grommela pour la forme mais il savait au fond de lui que Cas n'était pas au courant. Il était juste plus simple de s'en prendre à lui que d'affronter la situation en face. Son p'tit frère gay… Bah finalement c'était peut-être un héritage familial mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que Gabriel allait lui payer cela d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, ils furent de surpris de voir la pièce désertée. Enfin Dean eut l'air surpris. Castiel, lui, beaucoup moins. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que dès qu'il avait entendu les cris de fureur de Dean, il devait fuir et c'est ce qu'il avait fait entraînant Sam avec lui dans sa fuite. Ce qui n'allait pas du tout calmer l'aîné des Winchester bien au contraire.

- Où sont-ils ? Cas ? demanda un Dean fortement contrarié face à la table vide.

- Je pense que ton explosion de joie dans la cuisine a du leur faire comprendre que pour leur propre survie il valait mieux fuir… se hasarda son amant.

- Tu parles pour ton frère là. Sam n'a pas peur de moi. C'est un Winchester… lui répondit Dean d'une manière sarcastique. Je vais appeler Sam et il va me ramener ses fesses ici et tout de suite. Toi tu ne bouges pas, on va avoir une longue conversation…..

Dean partit à la recherche de son cellulaire et composa le numéro de son frère. Bien évidemment il tomba sur le répondeur ce qui l'agaça d'autant plus. Il laissa un message bien salé à son intention sachant pertinemment que son frère ne le rappellerait pas mais au moins il avait vidé son sac.

Castiel imperturbable avait patienté dans la salle de séjour tout en débarrassant les couverts et les verres. Il n'y aurait pas de dessert.

A l'expression du visage de son amant qui s'en revenait de l'entrée, il sut qu'il avait fait chou blanc et que cette conversation qu'il ne désirait pas avoir au sujet de son frère, il allait l'avoir maintenant. Il respira profondément et s'installa dans le sofa blanc qui trônait devant la cheminée. La nuit allait être longue.

**XXX**

Cinq minutes plus tôt.

Alors que Dean suivait Castiel dans la cuisine, Sam et Gabriel n'avaient cessé de se fixer, de s'observer. Aucun des deux ne bougeait ni ne parlait.

Gabriel d'habitude si bavard se taisait devant ce jeune blanc bec qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie. Depuis qu'il lui avait été présenté en début de soirée, il se sentait tout bizarre. Comme si une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber dessus et l'enfermait à jamais. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Jamais un mec ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Il était hétéro et pourtant il était sûr d'une chose : quoi que ce gosse lui ait fait, il ne le laisserait jamais filer. Il finirait ses vieux jours avec lui. Cette idée s'inscrivait et s'enroulait autour de chaque pensée qui se développait en lui.

Face à lui, Samuel Winchester était proche de l'arrêt cardiaque. Son cœur battait à un rythme précipité, ses pulsations oscillant vers les extrêmes dès que le regard de Gabriel Novak se posait sur lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ses années dans les dortoirs de l'université et les nuits de garde à l'hôpital lui avaient appris que l'amour se rencontrait n'importe où et avec n'importe qui mais il ne s'imaginait pas avec un homme, loin de là. Lui voulait se marier et fonder une famille. Et pourtant ce gars qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule venait de balayer ses rêves par sa seule présence.

Simultanément la question fusa, identique de part et d'autre de la table :

- Que m'as-tu fait ?

Surpris par l'uniformité de leur interrogation, ils esquissèrent un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en un rire discret. Décidemment ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Devaient-ils croire en leur bonne étoile ? S'autoriseraient-ils cette escapade romantique qu'ils percevaient dans leurs regards troublés et fiévreux ?

La minute d'après, ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, chacun s'étant levé pour s'approcher de son rêve de peur qu'il lui échappe. Ils ne cherchaient pas à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Ils profitaient de l'instant présent comme si c'était leur dernier acte vivant. Gabriel se perdant dans la grandeur de son compagnon, dans sa chaleur enivrante. Sam se livrant pour la première fois dans leur baiser fougueux et impérieux.

Leur échange prit fin lorsque Dean avait hurlé depuis la cuisine. Gabe avait relâché Sam qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'agripper si durement et d'un simple regard il lui avait indiqué la porte. Ce dernier avait simplement hoché la tête. Gabriel avait attrapé sa veste posée sur le dossier du sofa et ils avaient pris la direction de la sortie. Peu importait leur point de chute tant qu'ils y soient ensemble.

**XXX**

Plus tard dans la nuit, une fois Dean endormi, épuisé par leur conversation houleuse qui avait heureusement dégénérée en une joute sexuelle intensive et le whisky ingurgité, Castiel s'était levé et avait envoyé un texto à son frère :

« Si tu tiens à la vie, ne viens pas à la maison ! Renvoie-moi Sam pour le petit déj avec les croissants ! Cela devrait calmer les ardeurs de Dean pour un moment ! Je t'appelle dans la semaine. Je t'aime grand frère ».

Gabriel s'était réveillé lorsque le bip de son téléphone avait résonné dans la chambre de son appartement. Il l'avait attrapé et ouvert sur une enveloppe lui indiquant qu'un nouveau message était arrivé. Il avait souri à la lecture du contenu du message de son jeune frère bien conscient de ce qu'il allait lui apprendre.

Un doux sourire sur le visage, il avait reposé sans un bruit le cellulaire sur la table de chevet et s'était pelotonné de nouveau contre le grand corps musculeux près de lui. Peu importait ce que lui réserverait Dean Winchester, jamais il ne quitterait son âme sœur, son Sam.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors verdict ? **

**Personnellement, après mûre réflexion, je vous confirme que le sabriel n'est définitivement pas ma tasse de thé. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas été trop déçu par ce one shot plus porté sur le destiel que sur le sabriel. **

**Laissez un p'tit mot pour vos critiques, je les accepterai de bon cœur car je suis moi-même insatisfaite du résultat.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


End file.
